Marked Tragedy: Elizabeth strikes back
by PassingShips
Summary: Elizabeth Crane is a troubled fifteen year old girl with a criminal record, not one that many can see. In fact, nobody does except one nineteen year old boy. And this girl- she's always been a hacker. And a very talented one, at that. But what happens when she hacks an army base? Enter Edward Elric. The one person in the world that may be able to stop her reign of constant terror.
1. Chaste warnings

"I swear I'll kill her," I mumbled under my breath through gritted teeth, as my sister sang at the top of her lungs in the other room.

I was crouched down in my "house".

"I'm sure you will," Said a male's voice.

My head immediately snapped up at this. It was a male. He looked to be in his teenage years. There was a robotic looking thing next to him. And there was something oddly familiar about him.

And then it dawned on me. "Hey, you're the boy that bumped into me today!"

* * *

Flashback:

_I was walking down the aisles with Christa. She had managed to guilt me into a shopping spree. I hate shopping. But suddenly I had gotten the air knocked out of me._

_"Do you mind?!" I snapped at the perpetrator. "I'm walking here!"_

_"So was I up until a minute ago! You should watch yourself, Little girl!"_

_"LITTLE GIRL?! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"_

_Christa was suddenly at my side. A metallic robot-like thing was at his._

_The robotic dude seemed to be lecturing him._

_"Come on," Christa grabbed my arm and pulled me away from said Idiot._

* * *

"Hey, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't on assignment."

"Assignment? What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps you've heard of the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'? Well, that's me."

"An alchemist, huh? That's interesting. And by interesting, I mean, 'I really don't care. Now get the heck out of my house.'"

"You really should realize all your options."

"Options?"

"Yeah. You see, the first one is the fact that I've got an entire army behind me and the president himself. Do you really want to go up against that? And then there's the fact that you're the best computer hacker the government has never seen. In fact, from what I'm told, you always get away with it."

"If my skills aren't ever seen, then who told you about me?"

"My army unit was the one you hacked seven years ago. I was able to get a little bit of info on you from your... recent exploits. And I'll admit, you've got quite an impressive record. You must have billions, what with the amount of victims you leave. And from my knowledge, you've hacked thirty-seven people from Monday to Thursday. But I know that you could do more, so what's keeping you back?"

"None of your business. Now leave. Or I might just feel obligated to make you do so myself."

He just smirked at me. "Okay. I'll be taking my leave. But just remember that you I'll be watching. We may yet have an agreement."

I just pointed to the door and he left.


	2. Hack it

When he was gone, I immediately cursed silently, then shivered. The dude was crazy! Not stupid, but crazy!

"Crista, are you okay?" I called to her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, nothing. But did you notice anything weird?"

"I had my eyes closed. Why? Was I suppose to notice something?"

"Nah. You're fine."

"Oh, okay." She said calmly. But I knew that her 'calm' wasn't exactly true.

I sighed. "Hey, I should get back to work. But if you need anything, just call, okay?"

"Yep. Have fun."

I pulled my computer out searched "Fullmetal Alchemist". All I got were a sale for "Fullmetal Alchemist" mangas, and pictures of the blonde idiot.

I decided the latter was a better one to check. A small biography popped up. All of the information was useless. All but one piece. That metal thing I had saw before? It was his brother.

I closed the tab. I went to a file on my desktop. This file was the one that let me get my "pay check". It was labeled "HD", as in Hacker Definition.

"Let's get to work," I told myself. And then, "Now, what poor idiot is going to get it?"

But I already knew.

Why should I let him wadge a war from the safety of the government? Why not just bring the war to him personally? Why not hack his unit again?

After all, as he had mentioned that I had did it once before. Why couldn't I do it again?


	3. These little talks

**I'll be warning you guys that the P.O.V will be changing.**

Edward's pov:

After I had warned her that I would be watching, I left the house and went back to base. Mustang came up to greet me. He was smiling like an idiot.

"So, did you get her?" he sounded happy.

"Yeah, I got her. She just turned invisible on the way over."

"Oh, that won't do. Can you fix that?"

Could anyone be this stupid?

"Colonel, I didn't get her. I was just being sarcastic," I clued him in.

The results were immediate. He blushed. "Right. I knew that."

"Mmm. Sure ya did. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way back to the hotel. I feel I should discuss this mission with Alphonse. He'll want to be in the loop."

* * *

Back at the hotel...

"Hey, Al," I said to the boy in the suit. "I just went on this mission, top-secret style. And guess who I met."

"Um, Santa Claus?"

"What? No! He's not even real!"

"Hey, just because you don't believe, it doesn't mean I want to agree. So who _did _you meet?"

"The crazy chick that hacked our base all those seven years ago."

"No way! Is she cute?"

My head immediately landed in my hand in a face palm. "I wasn't checking, Al!"

"Oh. So what'd she look like?"

"Ummmmmm," I closed my eyes to remember. "Her hair was redish-blonde. And her eyes were mischievous and seemed to change from blue to green in certain lights."

"But was she pretty?"

I sighed. I knew there was no getting out of this question. "Fine, you got me. Yeah. Yeah, she was pretty."

"I knew it! You've got a girlfriend, and a smart one at that!"

"What makes you think that she's smart?"

"Well, someone who hacked an army base seven years ago without getting caught has to have some brains. And you have to admit it, hiding the fact that she's pretty makes it seem like you like her. But that's only my opinion."

_Yeah, _I thought, _but your opinion is the only one that matters, besides my own, to me._


	4. Idiots always come back

**I LOVED WRITING THIS! I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT FOR YOU!**

Elizabeth's P.O.V:

"Elza, what's there to eat?!" Christa called to me.

I smiled in spite of being in work mode. "I'll come up and make you a cheeseburger! Does that sound good... to you?!"

Five minutes later, I stood at our fire-pit and cooked a pretty burnt burger. She took it without question, but I knew that she hated it burnt.

"Sorry, Chris. I meant for it to be less than burned."

"Yeah, I know. It's the thought that counts. Thanks, Elza."

"Yeah, but you deserve better, Chris. I wish I could get you what you deserve."

"Are you going to take the job that boy offered?"

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Come on, Elza, he was screaming. I heard the idiot from seven rooms away."

"Oh. Um, not quite sure what to say to that."

"Just give me an answer. Are you and the idiot now co-workers?"

I looked her long in the face. "I don't know, Chris. Blondey and I don't quite bond."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

I scoffed. "'Course he'll come back. All idiots do..."

**R&R.**


	5. Moments of peace

Edward's P.O.V:

I sat on my hotel bed, wondering about the girl from today. She was so peculiar. But we thought the same way. We both wanted nothing more than to save our siblings.

Suddenly I was jolted into the past...

* * *

_Flashback. At the store, earlier that day._

_I was walking down the candy aisle. Alphonse was staring at all the sweets he craved and loved._

_"You're silly," he told me. "What kid hates candy?!"_

_I was about to answer, but a girl landed on me._

_"Do you mind?!" she yelled. "I'm walking here!"_

_"So was I up until a minute ago! You should watch yourself, Little girl!" I snapped right back._

_"LITTLE GIRL?! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" This little wench was screaming right in my ear and I was starting to lose my temper._

_A girl was at her side. Alphonse was at mine._

_He helped me up and starting lecturing me about my temper._

_I rolled my eyes and turned back to the girl with the anger problems._

_"You know, I would yell at you if you were F****** worth it, but guess what? You're not."_

_I didn't hear what she said as I walked away._

* * *

I shook my head to clear it.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Al asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. We should probably go to sleep."

He nodded and turned out the lights. Soon I heard his steady breathing. I couldn't sleep, so I just stared just at the ceiling, wondering what Elzabeth Crane was doing right now.


	6. αντίο, όμορφα μάτια

Elza's P.O.V:

It was night where I was. Christa was fast asleep. I had tried to loll myself into that kind of security, but that idiot boy's threats kept me up.

I suddenly heard a knocked on glass. I got out of bed and grabbed a flashlight. I heard it again. It seemed to be coming from the living room. I ran into said room.

There was a figure in the room. Their back was turned to me.

But I couldn't see if it was a boy or a girl. The light was off.

"Hey, get the **** out!" I snapped at them.

The figure turned around. It was a boy, and even worse, it was _the_ boy.

"Hey, what are doing here?!"

He turned on the light. "Same as you: standing."

"Yeah, but why are you here?"

He sighed. "That answer is much more complicated."

"Abbreviate."

"I thought that you might want a bit of company."

"I'll pass."

I was already up the staircase, when he called, "Hey, Girl, wait. I want your answer to my offer. I know that you've been thinking about it."

"What? There's no way of knowing what I'm thinking. So do't even try!"

"So that's a 'no'?" he cocked his head, blond hair spilling over his shoulder.

"No. But it's not a 'yes' either. I need time."

"You've had time. What's your answer?"

"I've not had enough. I need more. You need to give me more."

He walked up the stairs and drew real close to me.

"I'm a generous person. Three days, that's all you have."

Then he stalked off towards the door. "Antío, ómorfa mátia," which in Greek is translated, "Farewell, Pretty eyes."

And I just shivered as he left.


	7. Issues

Ed's:

I was back at the hotel as the sun rose.

Alphonse was already up. He was sitting on his bed and he seemed to be panicking.

"Where were you?!" he demanded.

"Hey, Al, I just went to the bathroom. What's wrong?"

"LIES! I checked the bathroom first!"

I sighed deeply. "Fine, you got me; I was at the brat's house. Man, I really hate her."

He shook his head. "I know. Whenever we talk about her, you freak out."

I was about to protest, but it was the truth.

"We don't talk about her _that _often."

"You kidding?! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on her!"

"That's crazy! Why would you ever say that?!"

"Hey, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that you're not, but there's still a one percent chance."

I shook my head. "I think not. She's not my type."

"You mean deviously evil, and gorgeously handsome chicks? Yeah, the crazies are the ones you're not into."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't think I know when you're being sarcastic? Come on, Man, you know me. She's too easy to talk to. I like there to be a story. All she has is a decent brain level, and pretty wicked computer skills, and possible daddy issues."

Al looked at me, surprise written all over his face. "How'd you gather that?"

"Why else would she be the way she is? No, it has to be daddy or mommy issues."

"Maybe it's both."

I nodded slowly, thinking. "Yeah, maybe."


	8. Stubborn

Elza's:

It had been two days since the weirdo's visit. I shuddered whenever I thought of his far too close presence that had only been inches from my face.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

Christa, who had been examining the wall with amazing concentration, looked at me. "What?"

I blushed. "N-nothing."

She cocked her head like a dog. "You're stuttering."

I face palmed. I forgot that Christa was a lot like a child. That means that she notices things far too easily.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired."

She nodded her head. I swear she was acting like my anger therapist, both of them always ready to listen, but me never wanting to talk.

"Come on," she cried, jolting me out of my thoughts, "you've got to tell me! Or I'll die!"

I shook my head. "You're overreacting. There's nothing to tell."

Suddenly, she gave me a smirk that was too evil to be on her face. "I know about Idiot."

I could feel the color rush to my face. "What? But you were asleep! You couldn't have known that."

"What? I was talking about your thoughts."

"Oh, different thing then."

"What were _you_ talking about?"

I knew there was no escape. I wanted to laugh because my sister, a girl with a very small attention span and a very ditzy attitude, had just managed to corner me.

"Fine, you win. Idiot visited me last night."

She looked surprised. "What did he want?"

I just shrugged and said, "Well, he kind of wanted to know what if I was going to work with him and the army."

"What did you tell him?" Her large blue eyes were so wide.

I smiled. "To tell you the truth, I asked him to let me think about it."

"And?"

"And tomorrow I have to have an answer for him."

"You know, it kind of sounds like he's threatening you."

I shrugged. "Honey, he can threaten away all he wants. That still won't make me answer him any faster."

She chuckled. "I bet he hates it when you get like that."

This time, I was the one that was surprised. "Like what?"

"Stubborn."

And all that was left in the air was our echoing laughter.


	9. clear messages

Ed's pov:

I rolled my eyes. Alphonse and I were back at the base, and the colonel was giving us a large lecture about why I couldn't just invite an uncaught criminal mastermind to work with our unit.

He finished it off by saying, "And besides, if she refuses your...offer, that'll just be embarrassing."

I sighed. "And what if she doesn't reject it? What then? We could lose a valuable hacker. Just think about her skill level. She's never even been caught by the feds." I argued.

The colonel scratched his chin quizzically. "She's sneaky, I'll grant you that, but that doesn't make it right."

"Doesn't make it wrong," Al offered lamely. "Just makes it... inconvenient."

"No, no. That makes it wrong. She's evading the law, so she obviously knows that what she's doing is wrong. "

"Wrong? Maybe. But to be fair, what has the law done for her?" I demanded, all too familiar with this situation.

The colonel was near sputtering. And so was Hawkeye.

Alphonse elbowed me in the ribs hard. "That could have possibly been the worst thing to say to them. You know, what with them being LAW ENFORCERS, AND ALL!" he shouted right into my ear.

"Whatever!" I snapped right back. "Law enforcers, they may be, but they don't scare me."

"Or her apparently," interrupted Hawkeye. She was starring at the large computer monitor.

I knew who she was talking about.

Elizabeth Crane.

We all had been hanging out around here to see if she would try to hack us again. And now she was.

"What's she doing?" asked Mustang.

"She's sending us a clear message," I replied.

"What's it say?" he demanded.

_I'm a stupid ignoramus, and now I'm pulling one of my crazy schemes, and I'm really good at evading the feds. But now I want to put a stop to that record by pulling this stunt. Hope they don't catch me. Teehee._

"'I don't really think that I need the feds. I'm a loner, and that's how I'll stay.'" I requoted my version.


End file.
